In die Wildnis/Kapitel 10
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 9 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 11}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 10. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Gelbzahn *Fleckenschweif *Blaustern *Graupfote *Rabenpfote *Tigerkralle *Wulle Erwähnte Charaktere *Luchsjunges (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Sandpfote *Borkenpfote *Weißpelz *Dunkelstreif *Löwenherz *Muskat (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Schülerbau ****Kinderstube ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Baumstumpf ****Ginsterweg ***Sandkuhle ***Große Platane ***Schlangenfelsen ***Hochkiefern ****Baumsägeort *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Eichhörnchen *Natter *Vogel **Krähe **Fink *Maus Heilmittel *Mäusegalle Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Donnerweg, Zweibeiner, Ungeheuer, DonnerClan, Hausleute, Abschneider *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Königin, Schüler, Mentor, Krieger *Zeit: Mondhoch, Herzschlag, Mond *Redewendung: "rumstehen wie ein überraschtes Eichhörnchen", "sich die Zunge geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 134: "Alles völlig durchnässt." - Statt Alles müsste es "Dein Nest ist" oder "Deine Unterlage ist" heißen, da im Original die Rede von your bedding is ist (vgl. Seite 119 von Into the Wild) *Seite 135: Das Wort Hauskätzchen vom Satz "(...) hatte sie ihn nicht Hauskätzchen genannt." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 120 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 135: Das Wort diesem vom Satz "(...) mit diesem widerlichen Geschöpf anfangen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 120 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 135: Der Satzrest "(...) and Bluestar's den." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 120 von Into the Wild) *Seite 135: Der Satzteil "(...) when she noticed Firepaw." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), als sie Feuerpfote bemerkte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und betrachtete Feuerpfote prüfend." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 120 von Into the Wild) *Seite 136: Der Satzrest "(...), Firepaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 121 von Into the Wild) *Seite 136: "(...), die Fähigkeiten aller (...)" - Vor dem Wort Fähigkeiten müsste "Krieger(fähigkeiten)" stehen, da im Original die Rede von warrior skills ist (vgl. Seite 121 von Into the Wild) *Seite 136: Der Satzrest "(...) their favourite (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 121 von Into the Wild) *Seite 136: Der Satzrest "(...) as Firepaw approached." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 121 von Into the Wild) *Seite 137: "(...) auf Patrouille." - Vor dem Wort Patrouille müsste "Krieger(patrouille)" stehen, da im Original die Rede von warrior patrol ist (vgl. Seite 121 von Into the Wild) *Seite 137: Der Satzrest "(...), Graypaw answered." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 121 von Into the Wild) *Seite 138: Tigerkralle redet von "Wochen", obwohl die Katzen unsere Begriffe für die Zeiteinteilung gar nicht kennen und demnach auch nicht verwenden. *Seite 138: "Rabenpfote sprintete sofort los (...)" - Statt sofort müsste es "als erstes" heißen, da im Original die Rede von was the first to ist (vgl. Seite 123 von Into the Wild) *Seite 139: Der Satzrest "(...) back here (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 124 von Into the Wild) *Seite 139: "(...), dann preschte er die Böschung (...)" - Statt preschte müsste es "hüpfte" oder "sprang" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bounded ist (vgl. Seite 124 von Into the Wild) *Seite 140: Der Satz "Firepaw traveled a little farther into the Tallpines." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 124 von Into the Wild) *Seite 140: "(...) ganze Weile nicht mehr geweht." - Statt geweht müsste es "die Luft berührt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von not touched the air ist (vgl. Seite 124 von Into the Wild) *Seite 140: "(...) vor angespannter Aufmerksamkeit." - Statt angespannter müsste es "zusätzlicher" heißen, da im Original die Rede von extra ist (vgl. Seite 125 von Into the Wild) *Seite 140: Das Wort meinem vom Satz "In meinem Territorium." ist im Deutschen kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 126 von Into the Wild, wo es innerhalb von Feuerpfotes Gedanken zur Betonung dient) *Seite 142: Der Satzrest "Firepaw could feel (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 126 von Into the Wild) *Seite 142: "(...) voller Angst auf und (...)" - Vor dem Wort auf müsste "und Verzweiflung" stehen, da im Original die Rede von desperate ist (vgl. Seite 126 von Into the Wild) *Seite 142: "(...) hielt es mit seinen Krallen fest." - Vor dem Wort seinen müsste "all" stehen, da im Original die Rede von all his claws ist (vgl. Seite 126 von Into the Wild) *Seite 143: Die Frage Feuerpfote? ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 127 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 143: Der Satz "He sniffed." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 128 von Into the Wild) *Seite 145: "(...) einen oder zwei Finken fangen." - Statt fangen müsste es "finden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von find ist (vgl. Seite 129 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 10es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 10 Kategorie:Verweise